


The Right Partner

by JEAikman



Series: Sarcastic, Charming (and sometimes Murderous) Assholes [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You can dance?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The tone of the question is doubtful, and the frown attached to it disbelieving. Honestly, Tony's proud of himself for not punching that smug bastard from the 40s in the face.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Yeah, Winter Waltzer, I can dance.” </i></p><p> </p><p>Oh look fluff. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently going through old notebooks to search for Bucky/Tony drabbles that I've written, and then type them up. I found this one first and couldn't resist.

“You can dance?”

 

The tone of the question is doubtful, and the frown attached to it disbelieving. Honestly, Tony's proud of himself for not punching that smug bastard from the 40s in the face.

 

“Yeah, Winter Waltzer, I can dance.” He replies, his voice sharp and his eyes narrow. He's not overreacting, he just hates when people underestimate him for any reason. “And quite frankly, I'm insulted that you would assume I wouldn't learn to dance – you do see this privileged white boy right here, don't you? I had the finest dance lessons a ridiculous amount of money could buy. You think Howard would have let me attend any of Maria's galas if my dancing wasn't any good?”

 

Steve, who's sitting on the couch across from Tony and reading the news – on an actual newspaper, the tree murderer – bites his cheek to keep from laughing at how ridiculous the pair of them are.

 

“You think you're good, huh?” Bucky drawls, staring at Tony upside down from where he's lying on the sofa. He sounds intrigued, but not quite impressed.

“Damn right I'm good, Barnes, and I'll have you know the ladies come flocking every time I'm at a party – guys too, but apparently I have to keep that low profile so that stocks don't take a hit.” He grumbles, and here's where Bucky's grin turned feral. Steve decides to stop pretending to read the paper and watch the show, because that grin means Bucky's angling for something, and he wants to find out what.

“Yeah? Then how about you dance with me right now – there's no one to see but Stevie, and he always scrams when I got a hot date.”

 

Steve rolls up a page of the newspaper and throws it at the back of Bucky's head. Which is just as well, really, because it takes the attention away from Tony gaping like a fish. He uses the distraction to get over his shock, and give his best blinding grin.

“Barnes, you shameless rake.” Barnes laughed and the put-on scandalised voice. “I thought you old fashioned boys bought a girl dinner first?”

 

Steve does scram, eventually, but not before he nabs a shot of the idiots in a waltz hold, dancing to whatever suitably cheesy slow song JARVIS has decided to put on for them.

 

He's glad they both found the right partner, even if it does make his heart ache a little when he thinks of his promise to Peggy – he should probably visit her, so he calls ahead to the nursing home and that's what he does.

 


End file.
